The Closet
by EZM2016
Summary: Another One-shot for a prompt. Chase and Riley locked in a closet until they talk. I'm still accepting Prompts, feel free to leave one. SLASH Chiley. Fluff.


**A/N: Another Power Ranger One Shot!**

 **The prompt was given to me by my friend Melody! She wanted them locked in a closet, so that's what she got.!**

 **This is SLASH**

 **This is Chiley (Chase x Riley from Dino Charge)**

 **I am still taking prompts, leave them in the comments or PM me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Dino Charge**

 **One-Shot**

 **"The Closet"**

* * *

"Koda! What are you doing?"

 _ ***Slam***_

 _ ***Click***_

"What the _hell_ , Koda?!" Riley cursed and banged his fist against the now closed door.

"There is no use, Mate." Came the Australian accent out of the darkness, causing the Green Ranger to squeak and jump. 'It was a manly squeak!' he assured himself. Chase chuckled at his easily frightened teammate.

"I've tried every way to get out of here and there isn't a way." He explained dejectedly. "Where is _here_?" Riley asked, still confused about this whole thing, squinting and trying to make out objects in the dark.

Chase huffed "Probably a storage closet." He answered in an annoyed tone and Riley swore he could hear the Black Ranger cross his arms defiantly. "We're in a…. _closet_?" he asked incredulously, causing chase to chuckle humorlessly "Yeah, Mate, we are." He said with another huff.

"Very cute, Shelby, _irony_." Riley mumbled and laid his head against the cool wood door "And having Koda be your muscle." He finished his thought "What does Shelby have to do with this?" Chase asked, obviously having heard the Green Ranger in such confinements.

 _'Confinement'_ Riley thought in panic _'There is no way out.'_ He thought anxiously as he turned and pressed his back firmly to the door. _'And I'm in here with my crush and best friend. Damnit, Shelby!'_ He cursed inwardly as he slid down the door into a sitting position pulling his knees against his chest using his arms and resting his head on top of them, trying to control his breathing.

"Riley!" Chase said as he saw the outline of Riley go down to the floor, scrambling over to check on his friend. The black ranger placed his hands on Riley's elbows, trying to get his friend to focus on him and not where they were. "Riley, why are we in here? You seem to know." He asked softly, causing Riley to shake his head.

"Come on, If we figure out why we are here then maybe we can figure a way out." He said in an encouraging tone, but Riley shook his head harder and started to hyperventilate at the thought of actually telling his best friend that he had feelings for him.

" _Shit_." Chase cursed as he readjusted himself to where he was holding Riley and rocking him back and forth, whispering in his ear "Come on, breath baby." He said without thinking, causing the Green Ranger to tense "Uh..baby _raptor_ …I meant baby _raptor_ …" Chase tried to cover, continuing to rock his friend until his breathing was even.

Chase stood up and grabbed Riley's hand to pull him up. "Are you ready to tell me what is going on?" the Black Ranger asked nicely, trying not to pressure Riley too much.

Chase could almost feel Riley biting his lip, which drove Chase nuts when he did that. The Green Ranger cleared his throat, trying to will the words to come out 'Now or never.' "Shelby planned this because she knew I'd never tell you on my own." He admitted as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, trying to find something to do with his hands.

"Tell me _what_ exactly?" Chase asked, pulling a face that Riley couldn't see, thoroughly confused now. Riley coughed awkwardly "Umm…" He managed, causing Chase to sigh and place a comforting hand on his shoulder "You can tell me anything, Ry." He reassured him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Riley took a deep breath "ThatIHaveACrushOnYou." He said all at once.

It took chase a moment to figure out what the young raptor had said, Riley was fearing the worst but the second Chase figured out what exactly had been said and what it meant there were hands on his face guiding him to his best friend.

Riley started to panic a little, _'What is Chase going to do to do to me?'_ he thought worriedly, that is until he was met with a soft pair of lips, causing him to sigh and all of his worries drain away as he kissed the Black Ranger back.

They separated to breath, Chase resting his forehead on Riley's as he breathed out "Me too, baby." He confirmed, he felt Riley raise a questioning eyebrow "Nope, I didn't mean raptor that time." He confirmed, having figured that would be the question.

Feeling brave, Riley grabbed Chase's hips and pulled him towards him, claiming his lips again, harder this time. It didn't take the Black Ranger long to get with the program as he pressed Riley into the door with his body, causing the Green Ranger to groan in appreciation, which in turn allowed Chase to map out his mouth with his tongue, nipping and sucking gently, causing his baby raptor to come undone more .

 _ ***Click***_

"What the…!?" Riley got out of his mouth and they were falling, faster than Chase even dreamed he would be, he switched their positions so he would take the brunt of the fall and Riley would land safely on top of him, grunting from the extra weight on his body but not letting go of his Ranger.

There was an awkward cough and someone clearing their throat. Looking up at the same time they saw they were surrounded by the entire team, including Koda holding the now open door that they were pressed up against moments before, who had obviously been listening at the door.

"Chase and Riley out of closet!" Koda cheered, causing everyone to burst out laughing, and Riley to blush as he hid his face against Chase's neck, who in turn held him tighter while he laughed along with this friends.


End file.
